


I'm Living With WHO???

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [4]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And they live together now, But what else do you expect, Gar is a huge fan of Pat, Gar is not a YouTuber, It's just Pat who does YouTube in this, JP and Wade are 0 help here, M/M, Neither is JP or Wade, Pat is a YouTuber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: Gar is a 26 year old still living at home. Patrck is looking for a roommate. Gar's dad found a solution to both their issues, whilst embarrassing his son in the process. Gar can be so clumsy sometimes!
Relationships: Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/PatrckStatic
Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742
Kudos: 3





	I'm Living With WHO???

**Author's Note:**

> This one I actually had the idea for years before I wrote it. I think the idea was originally supposed to be a Kellic back in the middle school days when Sleeping with Sirens and Pierce the Veil were my favorite things, but then I never wrote it, I got into YouTube, and this was the result.

Gar didn't know what to expect from his new apartment. His dad refused to tell him anything about it. He didn't even know his new roommate's name yet!

Gar sighed deeply as he pulled into a parking space right outside the address his dad gave him for his new building. Why couldn't he just stay at home? He'd rather live with his dad than with a stranger he hadn't even met yet.

Gar sat there for a few minutes longer than he should have just thinking. Dante was in the passenger seat, growing inpatient apparently. He jumped on Gar's lap and started licking his face. Gar laughed and put him back down next to him, getting out of the car.

"Here goes nothing." Gar mumbled grabbing a box from his trunk and heading in the direction of his new apartment, Dante following close behind. He just hoped his roommate wasn't here yet. That would be disastrous.

However, he wasn't that lucky. As Gar reached for the door to his apartment, it swung open and Dante ran inside. A voice Gar recognized immediately sounded and Gar dropped his box in surprise and astonishment.

"Oh hey! You must be Gar!" And down goes the box. "Oh, let me help you with that." It was him. The one and only Patrck Static. Gar couldn't think straight. _Surely_ his dad knew that Pat has been his favourite YouTuber for YEARS! That Gar has seen every video on his channel. That Gar is so obsessed with him that nothing good could possibly come from this situation.

"You okay there, Gar?" Pat asked, standing back up with the box in his hands. Gar felt his paler than usual face turn completely red.

"I'll be right back." Gar squeaked out before running back out of the building, Pat yelling after him. He threw his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the only person he could think of to call.

"JP, are you there?" Gar asked frantically into the phone as soon as someone picked it up.

"Yeah, Gar? Is that you?" JP's voice came through.

"Is that Gar? Put it on speaker." Gar heard Wade's voice. "Gar, what's up?"

"You guys will never guess who my dad set me up to live with." Gar hissed through the phone quietly.

"Who?" They asked in unison.

"Fucking Patrck Static." Gar heard JP laugh from the other side of the phone. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Well, where are you now?" Wade asked.

"Outside the building. I panicked and ran! He probably thinks I'm insane now."

"Oh, R.I.P." JP said between laughs.

"Just go back in there, Gar! How bad can it be?" Wade said, ignoring JP's comment.

"Have you _met_ me?" Gar laughed out. He ran his shaky fingers through his hair.

"Yes, you're lovely. Now calm down, ya weirdo!" Gar could practically see Wade rolling his eyes as he spoke.

"And tell us what happens!" JP chimed in, still amused. And then the line went dead.

"Of-fucking-course." Gar mumbled, turning his phone off and putting it back in his pocket. He took a deep breath, raking his shaky finger through his hair once more. "Okay, Gar. You can do this." He mumbled to himself, going back to his car and grabbing some more of his stuff.

Patrck had moved from where he was standing in the doorway, but had left it open for Gar. Gar went through and found Pat sitting on the floor next to a sleeping cat since they didn't have any furniture yet.

"Oh, hey. Great dog you have there. I can tell Ophelia loves him which is saying something." Pat said smiling, stroking his cat's fur. And this is when Gar practically face palmed.

"Oh my god, I forgot you have a cat! I'm so sorry, I would have controlled him better if I would have remembered."

"Don't worry about it!" Pat stood and looked over at Gar. "Need some help?"

"No, I got it." Gar started making his way down the hall, and, being the cool guy he was, immediately tripped, falling on his face. Gar groaned.

Gar could hear Pat stifling a laugh. "Are you sure?" Gar just blushed.

Gar stood up slowly, rubbing his head. He turned to look at Patrck slowly, realizing something that made his stomach drop horribly.

"What exactly did my dad tell you about me when you talked to him?" The smirk that appeared on Pat's face made Gar's heart speed up and he knew he was going to regret asking that.

"Well," Pat started, a teasing tone already in his voice. "He did mention that you are a fan of my channel."

"Is that it?" Gar knew it wouldn't be but a man can hope.

"He did also mention that while packing, you dedicated a box to my merch. And he may or may not have mentioned some of the embarrassing shit you did in my name. I must say, it was an entertaining conversation" Pat was slowly walking towards Gar as he spoke, the latter blushing madly.

Gar let out a groan. "I promise, he's lying about everything."

Pat leaned in to Gar's ear, a hand resting on his shoulder. Gar tensed up, waiting quietly for Pat's next move.

"Remember that box you dropped when you saw me?" Pat whispered in Gar's ear. The latter's blush deepened as the former chuckled. Gar hadn't realized he picked up _that_ box.

"Garuku Bluemoon, you're cute, ya know that?" Pat said amused, walked away, leaving Gar to feel miserable.

~~~

The next day, Gar woke up to a small lump of fur perched on his chest.

"Danteeee." Gar groaned, realizing the corgi must have gotten into his room during the night. He looked down and sudden confusion hit. "Dante, when did you turn into a cat?"

And then it all hit.

"Fuck." Gar groaned, laying his head back on his pillow, the little animal in question purring suddenly at the movement.

A chuckle sounded from the doorway. "Aww, you two look so cute together." Pat laughed out teasingly. Gar blushed.

"Patrck, can you come get her?" Gar pleaded.

"Hang on one second!" Patrck pulled out his phone, obviously fixing to take a picture of them.

"Really? Is now the time for that?" Pat just nodded before snapping the pic.

"Awe, now that's going on Twitter." Gar pouted as Pat started typing on his phone. He had a smile on his face, his tongue sticking out slightly. Gar cursed in his head, finding that look the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

Gar cleared his throat, getting Pat's attention again.

"Oh! Sorry." Pat ran over to the bed and pried his cat off of Gar's chest, who meowed quietly in protest but stretched and curled up in Pat's arms anyways. The man smiled down at the ball if fluff, stroking her fur as she purred happily.

"Yeah, and _I'm_ the cute one." Gar mumbled without thinking, getting out of bed.

"What was that?" Pat asked looking up with a smirk.

Gar realized what he said and blushed madly. "Nothing." He murmured but he knew Pat heard him. He knew he wasn't fooling either of them.

Pat walked out of the room for a moment and came back a few minutes later cat-less. He looked Gar up and down before speaking. "Anyways, your friends (What were their names? Wade and JP?) called while you were asleep and I may or may not have picked up. I gotta say, interesting friends you have there." Pat smirked.

Gar groaned loudly. "You have made such a big mistake, you have no idea." Gar ran his fingers though his hair.

"What? More fans of mine?" Pat asked, smirk widening.

"Living with me is doing nothing to help your ego." Gar grumbled as he made his way out of the room.

"What ego?" Pat asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh. Sure." And then Gar managed to trip on air, once again. Only this time, Pat managed to catch him in a sort of dip. Pat was still smirking, looking down at him.

"I could be wrong, but I think you just fell for me." Gar blushed again, looking into Pat's amused eyes.

"Would it be wrong of me to kiss you?" Gar asked, completely entranced by the man holding him. He didn't realize what he had asked until Pat started leaning down, still smirking.

Pat stopped a breath away from Gar's lips. Gar, who closed his eyes waiting impatiently for Pat to close the gap. But then Pat changed course suddenly and put his lips right next to Gar's ear.

"Buy me dinner first, ya nugget." Pat whispered. Suddenly Gar was back on his feet and Pat was off walking away from him. Gar was left breathing heavily, face completely flushed, and heart beating out of his chest.

"What the fuck just happened?" Gar asked himself once Pat was out of sight.

~~~

Later that day, Gar had still not forgotten about what happened earlier. How could he? _The_ Patrck Static was a hair away from kissing him.

It was getting later and Gar decided it was about time for dinner.

"Hey Patrck!" He yelled down the hall towards Pat's room.

"Yeah?" Came an uninterested response from the room in question.

"I'm gonna go get some pizza, be back in a bit!"

"Okay!" Pat yelled back. A moment later, he ran into the room. "So I'm about to start streaming and will probably be by the time you get back. Just bring it to me when you get here?"

"Sure." Gar responded, suddenly a little disappointed that he's gonna miss a stream to go get pizza. "Be back soon!" And then he was gone.

It was a good half hour before Gar got back to his apartment. He knew from the moment he walked through the door that Pat was streaming, as he said. Gar sat the box of pizza on the table, put a few pieces on a plate, grabbed a Dr Pepper, and went to go give Pat his food.

Gar peaked his head in the room. Pat didn't notice him at first, just continued talking to his stream chat and talking a bit about The Binding Of Isaac, which he was playing. Gar walked fully into the room and closed the door behind him. He stood there nervously waiting for Pat to notice him before doing anything.

It took Pat a few more minutes before noticing Gar but when he did, he smiled and paused his game, which Gar found a little odd, before motioning Gar over to him.

"Thanks Gar." Pat said, taking the pizza and the Dr Pepper from him and finding a place to put it in the midst of his current set up, which was a little all over the place at the moment since he had just moved.

"No problem." Gar responded awkwardly, sending a small smile and starting to head out.

"Uhh, wait a second, Gar! Come back." Pat rushed to put his stuff down somewhere while Gar turned around confused and went back over to Pat.

"Wha-- oh!" Pat had grabbed Gar's hand and pulled him onto his lap.

Pat turned back to his camera and started speaking to it. "So this is Gar, we just moved in together. His dad kind of set up this arrangement. I told him earlier today that I'd kiss him if he bought me dinner first. Well, looks like he bought me dinner." Pat held up his pizza, a smirk once again growing on his face. Gar was once again blushing like a madman.

"P-pat, you don--" Gar was cut off by soft lips on his. He wrapped his arms around Pat's neck and closed his eyes, getting lost in his lips.

Pat gripped Gar's hair, their lips moving in perfect sync. Gar was in heaven. The kiss lasted a lot longer than either of them probably intended. Pat was the one to pull away, leaving Gar feeling flushed and completely disoriented.

"I think this means you're my boyfriend now." Pat stated, complete amusement in his eyes.

All Gar could do was nod.

Gar left the room a little while later, a text coming in on his phone.

_And the ship has left the dock! I knew you had it in ya, Loverboy! ♥♥♥_  
-Wade

Gar responded with a quick _'shut up'_ , a smile growing on his face, nonetheless.


End file.
